The Angel Winged Rose
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Rebecca was a supernatural clone, created by Kevin Drew. She was among the identical 20 clones he created. However, Kevin was killed. 20 years later, the killer's son is after them. Along with the help with a few card captors.... Will they survive?


**The Angel Winged Rose**

**Thousands years from now, comes a time where human found the technology to go out to outer space and start a new life there. It was 195 years ago before the first human started living on the Moon. Technology was so advanced that all the planets surrounding the sun could be used to sustain human life. They then started to build Colonies, a planet like thing floating in the outer space and around the Earth. 5 Colonies were built around the Earth, around the Moon's orbit. There was a new timeline term given to this time, it was called After Colony, known as AC. It wasn't anyone's dream to go to the planets anymore, as everyone could go to outer space. Soon, many people lived in the Colonies, where they lived life with High Technology. Many new jobs were created. The Human race kept on expanding, causing man to build more Colonies. Life was peaceful and normal. **

**In AC 177,**

**A scientist, by the name of Kevin Drew, created the perfect girl in his lab. This girl was special as she was different from normal people. She had powers normal people don't. The Scientist cloned 19 more of this girl, having the same exact copy of this girl. They all had an angel winged rose on their right arm, it was a mark that will show that they are the clones. They were all called Rebecca Angel. These 20 girls were given to 20 different families in all different planets. His goal was to see if these clones would be able to have a family of their own. However, Kevin's days ended when his rival Dennis Sterling found out about the clones. He wanted to capture the clones, Kevin refused to tell him the location of the clones. Dennis killed Kevin. Kevin couldn't live to see his experiment work. Dennis, leading his company, Black Power Gem (BPG) started searching for them. It was then passed down the Sterling family that their sons must find the clones and kill them.**

**20 years later, AC 197,**

**The Rebeccas grew into young women, all beautiful, clever and special. They were all linked, they found out about each other at the age of 5. They were close to one and another, this 20 Rebeccas were all best friends with each other. They often met each other in secret. One day, Rebecca 20, the youngest of them was caught by BPG. The rest were trying met up with each other to discuss their plans to save Rebecca 20. **

**Rebecca 5 found the location of the BPG company. They went to the Train station and waited for the train to come. The place was soulless and bright. There was no one there. They were glad, it's hard to imagine seeing 19 of the same person at once. The train came, strange enough, the train was also empty. They boarded it. It blasted off with full speed. They started talking about their lives. Then, they sensed danger, the train doors were flung opened by the fighters of BPG. Rebeccas got ready to fight. Guns shooting bullets and beams were fired at them, destroying the metal walls of the train. They dodged the attacks. **

**But, in the fight, the Fighters used their secret weapon and caught 18 of the Rebeccas and they left through the electrical wires. Leaving behind a huge bomb on the train. Rebecca 1 struggled to cut the wires of the bomb. She noticed that the train was now running at full speed. She had to rescue the rest of the Rebeccas. She jumped out of the train at the last second. She hit the rails and watched as the train hit the walls and exploded. It threw her off her feet. She hit the walls. She got up and walked down the line, following the rails. She didn't hear any rumbling sounds, meaning that there were no trains. She opened the map Rebecca 5 drew for her, she ran towards the direction of the company. Her genes kicked in and she sped off, faster than the speed of sound. **

**She reached the end of the rails, there was a dead end. She climbed up the ladder and she reached a tunnel. She sent for her friend, Ryan Luke to help her. She waited and saw an eagle flying towards her. It landed on the ground and transformed back into Ryan. " You are late." Rebecca exclaimed. " I flied my best. Besides, there's no lights here at all, it's hard for me to spot you." Ryan said as they walked down the tunnel. "Where's the rest? " Ryan asked as they were walking. " The fighters caught them. I am sorry I dragged you into this." Rebecca said sadly. Ryan was also special, he had powers the clones didn't have. He once saved them from a trap of the BPG once, along with his friend, Marcus Derrick. **

**It didn't take long for them to reach the company. They were welcomed by spider liked robots that were gigantic and had spinning needle discs. Rebecca didn't even need to do anything, Ryan grabbed one of the robot's leg and he swing it so hard that it crashed into the others and exploded along with them. He then turned back and gave Rebecca a wink, Rebecca raised her eyebrows. She knows he's cute, but, she hates it when he does that. " Ryan, promise me you won't do that." Rebecca told him when he returned to join her. Rebecca broke the basement door by punching it with all her might, they all have super strength. It set the alarm on, they ran and dodged traps like flying knifes, laser and pit-holes. They reached the lift. There were 10 fighters ready and armed. Rebecca dodged the beam guns, she jumped up and took out her gun. She fired at them when she was falling from the air, the fighters blocked her bullets with their shield. She was hit when she landed. Ryan transformed into a robot. He started firing missiles at them, he caused the walls to break and crash down on them. After he was sure that they all died, he transformed back. " They hit me." Rebecca exclaimed when Ryan got to her side. "Get used to it, it's getting rough here." Ryan said. **

**They went up the levels to the top of the building, there, they found the Boss of BPG's assistant there. His name was Justin. Justin fired at Rebecca. It hit her surroundings and she was trapped in a transparent glass like sphere. She watched as Ryan tried to fight Justin, she couldn't get out. It didn't take long for Ryan to finish Justin off. Ryan jumped and pulled out his sword, he stabbed Justin through the heart when he landed. Ryan fired missiles at the sphere, it broke. Rebecca knew that Ryan was tired. The boss came out. He was the son of Dennis Sterling, his name was Ben Sterling. **

"**So, you are here. You are the last one, the rest are inside, waiting for you. I must say, my father killed your creator." He told Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes narrowed. " I am the only one that is fit to fight you, Rebecca, you are their leader, you are better than them. Of course, you are not better than Ryan and Marcus." Ben said. Rebecca didn't need someone to tell her to kill him. He was fast, he dodged all the punches she sent at him, with a low kicked, he sent her flying and she hit the electric doors, it electrocuted her. She tried to endure it. " You are not a robot, you are made of flesh and blood, it's painful isn't it? That's how I felt when you killed my girlfriend!" Ben shouted at Rebecca. Ben was more powerful than Rebecca, his father provided the power in him. **

**Rebecca stood up, she took in the energy power of the electric doors. " Give me your powers, fight with me!" Rebecca said, 19 white balls went into Rebecca. Ben didn't need to wait, she used it once on him before, but it wasn't of much use, since one of the Rebecca wasn't awake. He took out his sword and he jumped and he faced Rebecca when he landed. Rebecca was still charging her power up. He stabbed his sword through her heart, she collapsed. " She wasn't that hard to kill." Ben said. He felt something coming towards him. He turned and saw missiles, he dodged them by jumping over them. He saw Ryan by the side of Rebecca. " You will be okay." Ryan said. " I am sorry." Rebecca was crying. Ryan shifted to heal Rebecca. Ben shot a knife at Ryan, he dodged it in time. **

"**I won't allow that. She killed my only love, now, I will kill yours." Exclaimed Ben. Ryan shook his head. "I don't love her." The words were just so simple, yet, it felt like the universe had just crashed and broken into a pile of ashes for Rebecca. Her tears, which sparkled, dropped onto the ground. White wings filled the whole room. Ben and Ryan looked at Rebecca. She was holding a white orb, it glowed and sparkled. Rebecca's eyes were closed. She opened them and glittering flashes of light came out of the orb, it formed a form of a boy. The orb disappeared, Rebecca fainted, she was healed. The form of the boy disappeared and a guy stood there. He looked at Ryan.**

" **I am sorry, I didn't protect her well enough." Ryan said, he was on his knees. " Who's he?" Asked Ben. "He's Heero Yuy, his name is famous through out the whole universe." Ryan said. "He's Ben?" Heero pointed to Ben. Ryan gave a nod. " Silver Feather!" The room was filled with silver feathers, Heero turned and his back faced Ben, the feathers formed a bird and it went through Ben. It was like being stabbed by thousand shooting stars, burning through you, setting you on fire. Blood flew onto the ground, Ben hit the floor, dead and bleeding. Ryan carried Rebecca. " Take good care of her." Heero told Ryan. Ryan nodded. Heero pointed to the doors, it opened and 19 Rebeccas came out. They all rushed to Rebecca 1. They crowded around her, asking Ryan if she was okay. Heero looked at them, he nodded and he disappeared. Ryan smiled, he looked down at Rebecca, she was still asleep.**

**Rebecca watch as Ryan helped her change her bandages. " Ryan, what do you think about a girl who is different?" Rebecca asked him. Ryan smiled. " I guess I was a bit too hard on those words." Rebecca looked at Ryan, she then looked down on the bed, her grip around the quilt. "I…I love you, Ryan." It made Ryan look at her, he sat down beside her. He used a finger to lift her head up to meet his. "Time will tell." With that, Rebecca was left alone in the room, shocked. Ryan had disappeared, feathers surrounded him and he disappeared. Rebecca looked out of the window to see the building and the people there. They have been through a lot. At least she let Ryan know how she felt. Now, that BPG is no longer here, they are safe. Somehow, she didn't want to be safe, this way, she will still be able to meet Ryan. She smiled, only time will tell… **

**_As the white feather dropped on the ground, he smiled…_**

**_His job was to always be there for her…_**

**_She was safe, for now…_**


End file.
